1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant for producing cold, using a solid and a gas (or fluid).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known plant uses, for example, a reaction between a salt such as MnCl.sub.2 and a gas such as ammonia (NH.sub.3), as described, for example, in French Patent 2,615,601.
This plant comprises one or a number of reactors containing the solid, which are connected to an evaporator and a condenser by tubing in which the gas circulates.
The advantage of a plant of this type lies in the fact that the source of heat needed for its operation can be provided by heat energy, in contrast to conventional compressor refrigeration plants.
Plants with a solid/gas reaction of the above-mentioned type comprise finned reactors interacting with fans for cooling them.
This method of cooling presents especially the following disadvantages:
it increases the thermal inertia of the reactor and the heat losses during the stage of heating the reactor, PA1 it increases the bulk of the plant, especially since each reactor must be used in combination with a fan, PA1 it does not make it possible to obtain a compact plant which can be arranged anywhere, because of the presence of the fans.
The invention can also be applied to plants for the production of cold using adsorption between a solid such as a zeolite and a fluid such as water.
The objective of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the above known refrigeration plants.